


Los Gemelos Stilinski

by Kizumy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumy/pseuds/Kizumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto sera una historia Yaoi. Aunque al inicio no oz parezca... Créanme. jajaja. </p><p>Sterek... SEGURO. y MUCHO MAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Gemelos Stilinski

El día de las madres.

En mi escuela se honra este día, con anticipación.

Algunos sé dedican a crear collares hechos con fideos, otros… dibujan a sus madres o, les escriben canciones que parecen poesías…

Es claro que sin rima alguna.

Nuestra maestra es Sara y ella nos ha echado el bocado de que no es solo el día de la madre… si no también el de la familia.

Mi hermano y, yo aunque; lo intentemos, nunca logramos pasar desapercibidos en esta fecha.

— Niños, por qué no vienen aquí.

Esa mujer suele ser desquiciante — ¡Que lata!

— Nubia, una señorita: bien portada, como tú, deberías ser más cortes.

— Lo siento. — Estoy segura de que mi rostro de “lamento” es todo un arte.

— Estas perdonada. — Woo… enserio, favor que me hace. — Ahora vengan y ayuden a sus compañeros… podrían hacerle algún detalle a su padre.

Mi hermano es el típico cerebro autosuficiente “eso es claro” por que somos iguales, salvo que el es un chico… y bueno… se entiende. — Disculpe; Soñorita Dermon.

— Si, Stuart.

Mi hermano mayor se acomodo los lentes, tan típico de él, antes de continuar — Papá… ya tubo su regalo del día del padre… no seria justo con el resto de padres… qué él recibiera otro regalo.

— Bueno, sí. Pero…

— Y… dado, que el regalo que se le hace a los padres de cada uno, debe venir de nuestro esfuerzo, cariño y devoción hacia ellos. No seria justo, qué nos entrometiéramos en los regalos ajenos.  
Oh… si ?

— Stuart tiene toda la razón, Señorita Sermón.

— Bueno si pero… ¡Que me tengas respeto, niña!.

Stuart ladeo su cuello, si papa lo viera, lo regañaría… es un feo habito que tiene Stu… cuando se molesta — No debería gritarle a los alumnos.  
La directora podría enterarse y cuestionar su forma de enseñanza.

Mi hermano es muy sobre protector a pesar que tenemos la misma edad… él se adjudica ser el mayor de los dos. Pero se que fui la que nació primero. Como iba diciendo, a mi hermano no le gusta que me levanten la voz.

Y es por eso, que no pude evitar reírme bajito ante la acotación de mi hermano — Ahg! Stuart, Nubia… tienen el resto de la hora libre. — nos dijo dándose de golpecitos en la frente. — Hagan, lo que quieran.

— No creo que eso sea apropiado. — Sara se estiro sobre su escritorio, depresiva y con deseos de clavarse un lápiz numero tres, justo en el centro del corazón. Su aura decía. “Esos gemelos son un completo suplicio”

— Tienes razón.  
Pero… los dejo libres.

— Sabe… señorita Dermon. Lo haremos de todas maneras. Su clase es un poco aburrida. Además, Nubia quería hacerle un llavero nuevo a nuestro tío, Derek. — ante tales palabras sonreí simpática.

Ahí es cuando se descubre que toda la discusión, resulto ser en vano. Y que. Sara tiene un master en retorcerse de odio, gracias a nosotros. — Quieres qué te ayude. — Me sugirió Stuart y, yo asistí contenta.

No es que odiemos a Sara… en realidad nos agrada. Es solo que dar lastima es algo desagradable para nosotros.

Sobre todo en esta fecha…

De nuestra madre no recordamos mucho, no por que papa no quiera hablarnos de esa señora, si no, por que nosotros no queremos ni tenemos interés en conocer algo de ella.

Supongo que nuestra de pendencia de ella, tiene que ver… con el echo de que siempre sentimos su rechazo.

_“¡Por qué eres asi!”_

_“Ya te lo dije, no soy buena con esas cosas”_

_“El solo quería que le ayudaras a dibujar un conejo”_

_“Los conejos son estupidos, y no me salen bien”_

_“Estas siendo cruel. Ni siquiera lo intentas… Nubia quería enseñarte sus dibujos y la ignoraste”_

_“No me interesa. No insistas. Ya te lo dije; me iré este fin de semana”_

_“¡Malidita sea!. Es que acaso no sientes nada…. por ellos…. ¡Son tus hijos! ¡Eres su madre, maldición! Los dejaras así….!”_

_“Tú estarás con ellos…”_

_“Que, si algo me pasara…”_

_“Siempre tendrán a la manada…”_

_“¡joder!, ¡joder! ,¡joder! .Es como si solo hubieses sido una incubadora o mucho menos que eso”_

_“Si eso es lo qué piensas de mi. No seré quien te saque de tu error…_

_…Me marcho”_

_“¡Malia, espera! Que te hizo cambiar tanto… tu eras la que quiso desde un principió que seamos padres…”_

_“No lo se…, yo”_

_“¡Que! Tú que…. No son juguetes, son nuestros hijos!”_

_“Ese es el maldito problema. No siento que lo sean. Mi instinto no lo siente como míos… ¡Solo míralos! No se parecen en nada a mi”_

_“no todos los hijos salen parecidos a sus padres”_

_“Ellos ni siquiera tienen algo de coyote. No ahí nada mío en ellos. puedo notar como ellos también se sienten incómodos conmigo. Es…, es… como si…”_

_“Como si no fueses su madre…”_

_“Exacto, por eso es mejor que me marche y los deje ser felices.”_

_“Y, yo… que ahí de mí. Tan fácil es acabar con todo. Eso es. Chasquearas tus dedos y desapareceremos de tu vida. Sabes Malia. Has lo que quieras. Solo espero que para cuando te arrepientas, no sea demasiado tarde”_

Ella se marcho, una semana después de que cumpliéramos cinco años. Ahora tenemos siete.Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, solo lapsos en mi mente. Esa tarde en que discutió con papa… esa vez que Stuart y yo escuchamos escondidos en las escaleras.., ese día en la cocina… cuando nuestro padre parecia haberse convertido en otro señor… jamás la olvide.

No niego qué fue algo triste sentirse despreciable por alguien a quien deberíamos serle muy importantes. Pero…, nosotros comprendimos que ella no podía amarnos, así como, tampoco nosotros sentíamos un cariño excepcional por ella…

Nunca logre sentirla como una persona especial.  
Intuyó que Stuart se siente igual. Supongo que es por eso que cada vez que papa nos ponía una foto de Malia en nuestro cuarto… Stuart se desasía de ella.

Esa tarde hice un llavero, muy bonito.  
El único problema; Era como hacia para qué tío Derek lo recibiera, sin que papá se enterara.

Stuart me dijo que; eso era lo de menos. Puede que papá se hallaba molesto con tío Derek. Pero siempre logra en contentarse con él.

Me pregunto… ¿Por qué papa se enojo tanto? Si, tío Derek es muy bueno con nosotros.

Ajajá…. Era divertido ver a papa echando a nuestro tío de casa, de la escuela, del parque…, de todos lados…., cuando le conocimos.

Pero tío Derek era un tipo muy persistente y con su empeño, logro ganarse a papa y hasta quedarse un tiempo en casa. Él es una de nuestras personas especiales. Nos encanta pasar las tardes con él. Espero que venga a buscarnos hoy… eso seria una buena señal.

Parados fuera de la escuela. Stuart toco mi hombro, púes yo estaba algo cabizbaja al ver que papa nos había venido a buscar solo…. Pero, entonces Stu… me señalo el Camaro de tio Derek estacionado a distancia. Y ahí estaba. Apoyado en el capot con su sonrisa de esas cholulas, como las describe papá.

No pude evitar sonreír de felicidad y correr a buscarlo. Obvio, que con los gritos de papa de fondo…. Bueno, una vez en brazos del tio Derek. Se que estaré a salvo del regaño.


End file.
